Nothing More
by ViraLayton
Summary: A small country, forgotten in time and by family, finds herself being remembered by the most unlikely, (well, at least to her,) Heroes. And when she starts to notice a certain someone, things start changing for the worse. And one more problem, She doesn't remember who she is at all! Set in WWII. CanadaxOC. (USUK, M for smut)
1. Nothing More

She cried.

And for what reason, even the author doesn't know. Maybe it was the overwhelming cold that made her numb to the bones. Maybe it was the loneliness, the abandonment she felt. Or maybe it was the fact that she was lost. Why would you go out in a blizzard? Then you should be at home, curled up by the fire, reading.

But she had no where. She was young, maybe no older than five by the way she looked and acted. The snow came up to her shoulders, allowing for little visibility. She trudged on through the fallen snow.

She walked until she could no more. She fell in the deep snow, shaking violently.

Unknown to her, she was near a house. The man inside who had been watching her then strode outside. Unaffected by the cold, he strode over to the fallen girl, who he noticed was still shaking.

He carefully picked her up, feeling her pull closer to him for warmth. "Are you lost?" he asked.

She nodded, trying to figure out his accent, but the numbing cold made that impossible.

He opened the door, sliding in with her as quiet as possible. He set her down carefully on the couch in his living room.

She heard the crackling of a fire, smiling. she opened one eye slightly, then closing it quickly due to her being tired. She felt a blanket being tucked around her. She let seep overcome her.

He sat down at the other end of the couch, running his fingers through his hair. Eventually, sleep consumed him too.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was a hulking figure at the other end of the couch. She giggled, figuring he saved her. He had grey white hair. But he didn't look old to her. Young, actually, which made her giggle more. He had a long pale scarf and a long thick coat on. Was he not hot?

He awoke to the sound of laughing, slowly opening his lavender eyes. He heard a gasp. He turned and saw the young girl staring straight at him.

"Pretty…"

_Hm? _he shook his head. "Are you alright now?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she blinked. "I… I don't know."

He nodded. She sounded German.

"Who, who are you?" She sat back down, short legs extended.

"Russia, or Ivan, if you like better." She giggled, think it was an odd name like hers. He enquired "What about you?"

"Luxembourg." Russia nearly jumped three feet. "Or Vi." she noticed him giving her a strange look. "Some-ting wrong, Russia?"

He shook his head, "_Nyet_. Its nothing." He stood up, walking away toward some room she didn't know. Luxembourg stood up, her large jacket falling slightly. She watched him, her blue eyes staring with wonder. She laughed again, she didn't know why.

Russia was looking through a list that he had. It was of every country that was supposed to be at the World meetings. Everyone was supposed to have one. He looked for her, Luxembourg, but found she wasn't even on the list.

_But, how was she not? _He wondered. Maybe she was too young. _Da,_ That had to be it.

He glanced over, seeing her staring at him over the couch. She giggled.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

She shook her head. "_Nien_."

He stood there in quiet thought. He couldn't let get leave, she had nowhere, like Luxembourg said. He had to let her stay. Granted, there were other options, but he figured that they wouldn't be the best things to do.

"Well, I guess you'll have to stay with me for now."

Her face lit up. Stay? Really? She couldn't believe it! Russia walked over, picking Luxembourg up. "_Donkashe!_" she tried to hug him, only ending up burying her face in his shoulder.

As she stayed with Russia, he started to notice some things. When ever she talked, she tried to hide her accent. Which was odd. But he tried his best to ignore it. Wherever his sisters came over, he saw that she would look like she was getting bigger. Growing as a country, Russia guessed.

Ukraine liked her, telling him she was cute on multiple occasions. But Belarus, well, she glared at the little country, seeming to make her get smaller. Luxembourg, or Lux, she had told him, Didn't seem to care for Bela either. Whenever she came, Lux would swear in German under her breath.

Then, she just, disappeared. Russia got worried, and asked the Baltic's where she was, if they knew. Latvia and Estonia shook their heads, saying they hadn't seen Luxembourg all day.

"I saw her staring out the window in the kitchen, though," Lithuania had said.

Russia ran around, looking for any open window, open door, anything.

But he found nothing.

He sat down on his couch, like the first time he found her, exhausted. He crossed his arms, scared that she was gone. He crossed his arms, staring out the window, waiting. He sat there for who knows how long, almost asleep, when he heard a small knock.

He stood up quickly, rushing to the door. Opening it, he found something. Not Lux, but a piece of paper. The only words written on it were in scribbled handwriting, but it made Russia smile when he read it.

_Thank You_

_-Lux_

0-o-0

Lux was almost home. She smiled, but was very tired. After running the most of the way through Germany, she finally stumbled into her country. He stumbled around before realizing something terrible was happening. She walked around, seeing houses wrecked, rubble of statues, complete ruin.

Pain suddenly wracked through her, causing her to fall. Tears dropped onto the lenses of her glasses, she knew what was happening, why she ran.

The war. Germany was fighting France, and her country got caught in the crossfire. She wrapped her arms around her, slowly standing back up. She walked as slowly as she could, taking in the damage. She found her house, but heard whispers inside it. She looked through the window. Strange people were in there, possibly planning something. She ran off, the pain still vast. She found a small creek, sitting down next to it. Lux pulled her glasses off, cleaning them, placing them back on. How did this beautiful country, full of art and music, become a wasteland?

She closed her eyes and she did what she though she was good at.

She cried. She cried for days. And she sat there, forgotten in the battle. She sat there for years on end, getting weaker every day. The river ran strong, unaffected.

By now it was WWII, and Germany had attacked France again, and now it was Allies, as she had heard, America (Whoever that was), France, Britain, someone who everyone seemed to forget, and a scary man no one would tell her about. She returned to the creek, lying down and shutting her eyes.

Who was the mysterious scary man? And the guy everybody forgot?

She shook her head, her stomach rumbling loudly. She sat up, dipping her hands in the creek. She splashed her face with the cool water. Sighing, she sat back down, a strand of dirty blonde hair falling in her face. She tucked it back, looking around once more.

How long had she been here? Eleven, twelve years? Maybe longer. She just wanted her country back the way it was. She leaned back, staring at the night sky. She tried to smile at it's beauty, but could not. Despite her size and age, she was much more mature than most adults.

A tear rolled down her face. She had gotten smaller and smaller, wasting away.

She couldn't take this much longer.

0-o-0

He tapped his fingers on the conference table. He had stopped listening to America a while ago, and was waiting for him to finish. He was getting a major headache, wanting desperately to clear his head. Finally, America shut up, signalling the meeting was over.

He pulled on his jacket, running outside.

He felt bad for what happened to this country, wanting to help them after this was all said and done. He walked out behind the shack they had been using, looking up at the crisp night sky. He'd never seen this country in person, but Russia swore it was a little girl. He wasn't sure he believed him, but what did he know?

Well, he was England, and he knew a lot.

Farther out behind the shack was a small creek. It rebelled against the cold, running swiftly without looking frozen at all. Britain walked along side it, looking around at the thick forest behind it.

Crossing the stream, he headed partly into it. The quiet evening made it seem eerie, but fascinating at the same time. Walking deeper into it, he looked around frequently, letting himself get entranced by the forest. Then, it stopped. The enchanting lull of the forest stopped.

England spun around, trying to get his bearings. Slightly panicked, he turned in the direction he thought he was heading, thinking it would have to end soon. But to his horror, it didn't. So, turning around, he tried to retrace his steps.

After several minutes, he gave up. Exhausted, he slumped against a tree. England sighed, figuring he would find his way back in the morning.

He somehow slept, waking to find it was still dark as night. Checking his watch, he noted it was 9:30 in his country, so it was later here. How was it not light?

He found a small path leading away from him. Following that, he felt like a lost child, and a bit sick. Then the silence broke. Britain heard the rush of a river, or stream to be precise. But what he saw when he reached it scared him.

In a little hole by the river, he spotted a small girl, probably no younger than five. Her bones jutted out, making her appear dead of malnourished. Jumping over the stream, he rushed to her. He picked her up gently.

"My god." she didn't move, and was barely breathing. England ran her to the building they had been using, worried for the girl.

o-0-o

**I don't own Hetalia. I totally wish I did.**

**But I don't. I only own the basic thought of Luxembourg.**

**Tee hee.**

**~ViraLayton**


	2. Moon Room

England burst through the door, carrying the girl in his arms. He looked around, seeing no one there. He set the girl in a chair, looking quite worried.

She opened one eye slightly. She saw a man running around, looking for something. She realized, she was in a house! INSIDE. Someone found her finally.

This seemed rather familiar, but she couldn't remember anything in her past, let alone what happened five minutes ago. She blinked.

_I'm… Um… ich bin… Its… Lixeo… nein… Lux? Lux What…? Luxe… screw it._

The other man gasped. "You're alive."

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Ja, I guess I am."

England crouched down in front of this mysterious girl. She looked in complete pain, but he couldn't tell. "What were you doing outside?" he asked, unsure of what to say.

"I don't remember, I've been outside for so long…" she felt sad. He asked her how long. "How long was the gap? Between wars?"

He was surprised she sounded so sure of herself. "Roughly twelve years. Why?"

"That long."

He recoiled, Twelve years? He looked her over, seeing the terrible state she was in looking worse. She whispered something. "Hm?"

"C-could you help me, please?" she started to shake. The look on his face changed dramatically, from scared to horrified. A tear rolled down her face. He reached out for her, picking her up. She felt hopeful and terrified, hopeful that he would help, but terrified that he wouldn't. she felt lulled by the motion of his walking, falling asleep.

England smiled slightly, but continued walking. He wasn't going to let her go back. He'd take care of her, and not have her end up like America did. He shook his head.

He passed people, some giving him strange looks, others praying silently, while most just ignored them altogether. Britain adjusted his hold on her, feeling her get slightly heavier, or maybe that was just from carrying her for so long.

He was supposed to catch his flight home, he checked his watch, in a little less than an hour. He laughed, it was a good thing that this town was right next to the airport. He hadn't brought anything with him, but now he had this little girl. She yawned, blurring his thoughts for a second. But he snapped back. He needed to get her home. Anywhere but here was better for her.

As the airport came into view, he switched her in his arms. As he neared the airport, he spotted America, who waved to him.

"Hey Britain! Wha-" he looked at the girl. "Who's that?"

England looked at her, then back at America. "I'm not quite sure."

America nodded. He heard the child yawn. "You helping her?" He nodded

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise."

"'Cause you're England and you yell a lot."

"I DO NOT!" She was jarred awake, looking confused. "How dare you accuse me of such things."

America rolled his eyes, picking up the bag he had next to him. He waved goodbye, heading to the airport. She looked at England, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"You're going t-to help me?" he nodded. After bypassing security, the both of them boarded he plane. He was asked if he had a ticket for her (or, bluntly, if he bought her a seat). She gave England a worried look. He shook his head. But, she sat in his lap for the flight, so it was fine. As they flew, she stared out the window at the passing landscape. He smiled, laying back a bit.

0-o-0

She looked curiously at him. "Where are we?"

He smiled, adjusting his hold on her. "Britain, London to be precise."

"Oh." she giggled. "Do you live here?"

He nodded. "Not far from here." He flagged down a cab, giving the driver his address. She was silent the entire drive. After pulling up in front of his house, he paid the driver, the both of them getting out.

She almost fainted from how awesome his house was.*

After settling inside, he finally asked her, "What's your name?"

She stared at the ground. "I… I Don't remember."

He looked confused. "You don't remember your own name?"

"No." she looked up at him. "I, I only remember it started with L-U-X."

He thought. What name…? He shrugged. She asked him who he was.

"I'm England. Or Britain or Arthur." She laughed. "What?"

"You have a funny name."

He shook his head. "I do not."

"Britain's a funny name."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Is not."

"Don't deny it."

"Well, Lux is a funny name." He countered.

She giggled. "_Nien_." She thought his name over. "Iggy!"

"What?" he looked confused.

She smiled like a maniac, "I'm gonna call you Iggy!"

He shook his head again. She laughed, then next hearing her stomach rumble loudly. She laughed even louder.

Iggy patted her head. "I'll get you something." he stood, walking away." she swung er legs, whispering things the author nor the reader should even need to know. She swatted at something.

England walked back with some tea and food. "Bug?" he asked.

"Fairy!" she continued to swat at the air.

But that was his job… he shook his head. She smiled, happily ate the food. When she was done, she sighed, seemingly content.

0-o-0

She stared out the window a few days later, her eyes glazed over. "Lux? England waved his hand in her face. "Hey, are you alright?"

She blinked, the glazed look disappearing. She looked at him, her eyes dark. "I… this feels familiar."

England gave her a strange look. "Déjà vu?"

Lux nodded. "I… I remember something Iggy."

He nearly jumped through the roof. "I… I remember _schnee,_ Snow. I remember walking, and falling." she looked away, back out the window. "And, being carried. And, the smell of gunpowder."

Iggy nodded. She looked back out the window. "But… That's it." she looked back at him. "I wanna remember, but, _nein._ I get nothing."

England nodded.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, signalling that she was hungry. AGAIN. England liked the small girl, but she ate like a fucking puma. And she didn't mind his cooking, which didn't bother him in the slightest, but he still was curious about her.

"Iggy?" she ate a scone. He looked at her. "Can I meet some of your friends?"

He laughed, "I…I wouldn't call them _friends,_ per se, they're allies, but…"

"PLEASE?" she gave him a look, like the one a younger sister would give if they wanted something, the puppy eyes. He sighed.

"I suppose," she squealed

"Tank you Iggy!" she finished eating, jumping out of her chair to hug him.

"The Allies have a meeting tomorrow, you can come with me."

"YAY!"

_R-I-I-I-P_

They both looked confused. England looked over Lux, jumping a bit. The clothing that she was wearing was now instead of too big, was now too small, ripping at the seams.

"Huh?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly lower in pitch. "That's weird…"

"I'll say." England sighed. "I may have something for you, don't worry."

She laughed. "I'll try."

0-o-0

Lux couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. she got up from the bed, looking out the window. Her eyes started to glaze over.

_Gottverdammit! Not again…_

~She looked around, knowing that no one would be in the subordinates room. They were cleaning for _missing memory_'s arrival. She slid open the window silently, looking out into the deep snow. 'I wanna go home, I do.' she thought. but she didn't want to leave _missing memory. _She shook her head. Pulling her zebra jacket closer to her, she jumped out the window, landing in the snow. 'I'm sorry.' And she ran. Home, to her country.

Luxem-~

Lux shook her head fiercely. Luxem? Za hell was that?

She stared at the moon, the stars glowing brightly in the English sky. She sighed.

"I wish I could remember who I was." Lux whispered.

Finally feeling tired and defeated, she climbed into bed.

Luxem-_what?_

0-o-0

Lux shrugged on her zebra jacket over the loose clothing. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to wear, Lux."

She smiled. "It's alright Iggy" she buttoned the jacket. "I don't really care."

He patted her on the back. This part of London was quiet, peaceful, unlike others though…

He guided the small child through the streets. She stared at the buildings and structures in awe. He led her to a large building that looked as though it may have been a school at some point, which it wasn't, but you don't care, do you? He pushed open the doors, she following him in. down several halls, they came to the room where they met. It didn't have an official name, but again you don't care, right?

The door was pushed open, England walking in. "There he is! England, where ya been, bro?"

"America, France, China." he looked around the room. "Where's Russia?"

"He sick." China muttered. "Where have you been?"

He laughed. "I had to get the both of us ready."

"Both of us?" everybody repeated. From behind England, a small child that barely came up to his waist. "SHE SO CUTE!" China almost screamed. He looked quite pleased.

"Ohhonhon~ England, who is your tiny friend?" France asked, sounding slightly seductive.

"Well, there's a problem with that. The only part of her name she remembers is Lux."

Lux looked around the room at the strange men. She eyed one sitting at the end of the table, holding some kinda white bear.

She took a few steps into the room, pointing to him. "Who's he?"


	3. Wrecking Ball

"That's… that's… umm" England looked to America, who backed up with his hands up, in a surrendering fashion. He looked at China, who gave him the 'I have no fucking idea' look.

England looked at France. "I have no clue, _non_."

Lux looked at him. "So, you're…?"

"I'm Canada."

Her face lit up. "Hi Canada! Yay!~"

0-randompartthathasnothingtodo withthestoryline!-0

Location, World meeting.

China rolled his eyes at everyone's immatureness. His eyes darted around the room. England and France fought like always, America was talking about god knows what, Lux sat next to Canada, looking insanely bored. Greece slept in the corner with a cat on his head.

Then, as if it wasn't going to get any weirder, it did.

Flying through the wall came a giant wrecking ball, dropping something off of it before swinging back outside. Everyone immediately silent.

"I Have… Arriv-ed."

Everyone stared at the brunette. Sweden rolled his eyes. "What is the matter with you?!" Finland yelled.

"You're going to have to pay for that." England glared at her.

"Sweden'll do it. Did you see my entrance, it was awesome right?!" She looked at Sweden, "I used your credit card, by the way, to rent the crane."

Lux gave her a strange look. Her thought process got complicated, and suddenly it clicked.

"MARYAA*!" She jumped over the table, running at her.

"Oh crap HUGGING!" she ran from the spastic country.

Lux jumped at her, tackling her into a hug. "Yay!~"

"Sweden! HELP ME!" Maryaa yelled.

"Umm… Lux, Who's this chick?" America asked.

She let Maryaa go. "My sister!"

"SISTER?!"

0-theoriginalstoryline!-0

Lux pet Kumajirou, the bear asking who she was. She didn't answer him. "You're a funny bear." he snapped at her. "Hey!" it nommed on her finger.

Every country except her looked at her in confusion. She… NOTICED him?! Canada seemed genuinely surprised, and happy. He poked Kuma, telling him to stop eating her.

The bear looked at him. "Who are _you?_" he asked. Canada sighed.

"He's Canada!" Lux said before Canada could. She stayed the entire meeting, petting Kumajirou and smiling at Canada.

And just as they were about to leave, something happened. And it involved Lux, obviously.

_R-I-I-I-P_

She was now up to England's shoulders.

She ran out, seemingly panicked. "LUX!" England yelled for the girl.

She ran down the halls, trying to find the exit. She passed a brunette, who yelled at her in Finnish or Swedish or something, which Lux ignored. "Outoutoutoutoutoutout." she found herself at a dead end. She pulled a door open, shutting herself inside, slamming the door shut.

She slumped against the wall in the dark room. She unbuttoned the jacket, pulling it off. She stared down at her clothes. Again, they were ripping at the seams. She put the jacket out in front of her. On the inside of it, there was a pocket, roughly big enough to fit a laptop. She reached inside, pulling out a green army jacket and pants out. Digging around, she found a pair of shoes. Which is weird, so don't ask how that's possible.

Lux laid the clothes out in front of her. "how did I remember zis vas in here?" she whispered. She shrugged, pulling them on.

They fit perfectly.

She shook her head, leaning back against the wall. She ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair. Lux's eyes started to glaze over.

She let it come this time.

~She looked over the girl, her short silver hair matching his. "She's so cute! And you found her out in the snow?"

He nodded. "Da. And Ukraine, you can't have her."

"Aww… please brother?"

"_Nyet._"

She stood next to him, being picked up into his arms. "Please, Little brother, Russia?"

"Ukraine, for the last time, you can't have Luxemb-"~

Lux shook her head.

His name, was… Russia? She stared out the small window. Silver hair, purple eyes, Vodka and gunpowder.

She didn't remember much, but she remembered her hero.

That made her happy.

The door opened, Lux turning to see who it was that found her. He sat down next her. "A-are you a-alright?"

"Canada." she looked away. "I-I'm fine, I guess."

"Tell me."

She sighed. "It's nozing." he didn't say anything. "Canada, can I tell zou somezing?"

"Y-yeah."

"I, I don't remember who I am. I remember nozing. _Nein._ I barely remember my name."

He was curious. "Isn't it Lux?"

She shook her head. "Zat's only part of it." she looked in his dark blue eyes. "I remember, random things. Like just now."

"I-Is that why you ran o-out?" Canada inquired.

She nodded. "I, I almost remember my name. And I remember ze name, of, ze person who saved me."

"S-saved?"

"Ja." she looked down at her uniform, a small flag on it. "It's Luxemb-somezing"

He looked at the flag. "T-that looks a bit like France's."

She smiled. "I don't like him. He's a bit too…"

"Mean?"

"I vas going to say douchey, but zat works too." they laughed.

"I've seen that flag before…" Canada mumbled.

"R-really?" Lux asked.

He nodded. He stood up, helping her up. Her height compared to him was partway up his chest.. Why is England so short?

"You're a nice person, Canada."

0-o-0

England spotted her with… damn, what's his name? He crossed his arms, a sympathetic look on his face. "There you are Lux."

She paid no attention to him. Walking right by him, she walked straight outside. He followed her, as did Canada, China, and France. She stood outside.

"Lux?" she spun around.

"I have _zwei_ questions for you." England nodded. "First, vat is this flag from?" She turned around, pointing to the flag sowed onto her jacket.

"Hey, frog face, isn't that your flag?"

France hit him. "_Non._ It isn't."

He rubbed his arm, sighing "Do any of you know?"

"Those are my colours…" America moaned.

"And Cuba, Puerto Rico, Netherlands, Britain, France…" Canada rattled off.

"Shut up, bro." America stared at it. "Let's ask someone."

"Who? Everyone we could ask is against us in this stupid war." China replied.

She ran away, arms flailing out behind her. "RANDOM PEOPLE!"

"LUX!" Britain yelled, running after her. Everyone but Canada followed, he just stood there thinking.

"Where…" he pulled a pen and piece of paper out of his jacket and drew it, labelling the colours. He headed to the library, Kumajirou following behind. Canada walked in, heading for an atlas. He flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning the pages in a small attempt to find the flag, the picture he drew in his hand. he had an idea of who she was, but wanted to confirm that. His eyes stopped on the L section in Europe's list of countries. He read the small paragraph-

_Luxembourg:_

_Location: Northeast Europe, nestled in-between France, Germany, and Belgium._

_Size: 998 sq mi (2586 sq km)_

_Capital City: Luxembourg_

_Fact: Luxembourg only has thirteen cities including its capital._

Canada closed the book, but not before looking at the flag. Tricolour, Red, white, and blue. He had been right. Canada ran out, looking for the country.

As he ran, he didn't notice there was a second shadow following him. A small cat-like animal, striped and no bigger than Kumajirou. She smelled her on him. _he'll lead me to my owner._

*CRASH*

He fell backwards, almost landing on the two animals. She lay on top of him, her short, spiky blonde hair falling around her face. Her eyes widened, then she smiled, rolling off him. She looked in his eyes. "Sorry Canada!" she giggled.

She noticed his mouth was hanging open. She reached over and shut his mouth for him. Canada shook his head. "S-Sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

"_Oui,_ it is." France had caught up with her, panting. She ran so fast!

Lux rolled her eyes. Iggy strolled up behind France, "She asked every person she saw what the flag was, no one knew though."

Canada nodded. Were they talking to him? Did they notice him because of Lux? He shrugged. "A-Actually…"

"Hm?" Lux looked at him confused. "What is it?"

America and China came up behind France and England, looking at Lux and_… Canadia? No… Canada, that's his name! _America thought. "What is it bro?"

Canada stood up, helping the female country up. "I-I know."

They all gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I-I just came from the library. I know w-who she is." he mumbled. They were all surprised, but not nearly as much as her. "Who she is and where she is,"

"WHO?!"

Canada jumped. "Her full name is Luxembourg. S-She's a small country b-between France and Germany."

Her bottom lip quivered. "I'm… I'm a country?" he nodded. She leaned against the building they were near. She was breathing heavily, worrying Canada. "L-Luxembourg?"

She looked at him before falling down to her knees. All the countries ran for her, her eyes looking glassy and her mouth slightly open.

England picked her up. "_Angelterre,_ are you sure that's a good idea?"

He nodded, walking back to the meeting building. "She'll be fine, she always is."

Canada wasn't so sure of that.

_*This is my cousin. The country's name is pronounced _**Mar-ee-yuh**_. If you want to know where she is located, go to . . The map I have there has her on it._

**And the small catlike creature will come into play later. Trust me *sadistic grin***

_**Yay! Three favourites and over 80 views! Gratzie!**_

_**Reviews welcome, BTW. *hint hint.***_

**Translations:**

**Zwei- Three**

**Angelterre- England**

**~ViraLayton**


	4. Sword Fight

She wearily opened her eyes, them immediately looking for her new friend.

"You're awake." She heard Iggy mutter.

"Uh… vere is he?" she whispered, fully opening her eyes. She looked to her right, smiling at Canada. "zere you are." Luxembourg, as she was aware was her name now, noticed it was just her and the two countries listed prior. "Vat happened?"

England looked to Canada. "I-I told you your name and y-you kinda passed out."

"Well, not passed out, just didn't move." Iggy corrected.

Lux struggled for breath. "You're in war, Ja?" he nodded. "Stop it."

They both looked confused. "You're killing me. I remembered a little vile I vas 'paralysed.' I'm caught in your crossfire." she shivered.

"You wanna be Switzerland? Permanent neutrality!" a voice said from the door. America.

"Sure, if zat means I don't die."

They all laughed. "Oh yeah, England dude, France wanted to talk to you." he smirked. "Kinky…"

England jumped at the younger nation. "HOW DARE YOU!" America laughed, running away from him. The door slammed shut when they left, leaving Canada and Luxembourg. She looked at him.

"Zere such strange people." she laughed. He nodded, a smile crossing his face.

She stood up. "Vat time is it, do you know?" he looked at his watch.

"Now it's a-about eleven." he stood up behind her. "W-Why?"

She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room, racing outside.

"I vanna show you somezing, Canada"

0-randompartthathasnothingtodo withthestoryline!-0

Location, In Italy

There was a knock at the country's door. She sighed. Wasn't it like midnight or something? She rubbed her eyes, opening the door. "What do you want?" she was greeted by arms wrapping around her. She squeaked.

"Vattican!"

Vatican City, surprised, tried her best to pull away from her. "Lux, this isn't a good time!"

Lux let her go. "Vy not?"

The Vatican glared at her friend's stupidity. "What's wit'chew? _E mezzanotte, idiota!_" she growled.

"I don't care." a small striped cat was perched on her shoulder. City reached out to per it. "I vouldn't."

"_Perché_?"

Luxembourg sighed, looking nervously at her pet. She glared at her owner. "Vell… to tell ze trut, Kichikuma hasn't been in ze best of moods lately."

Kichi hissed. "Will you stop telling everyone?!" the cat growled in a low feminine voice. She dug her claws into Lux's shoulder. Lux cringed.

City laughed. "Not the one that's more _bello?_"

Lux gave her a look between confused and pissed. She started hitting The Vatican. "You _creeper_! That's _mein brüder _you're talking about!" City laughed at her weak attacks.

"Chill, _Luxembourgo_~"

0-theoriginalstoryline!-0

Luxembourg and Canada sat on top of the meeting building. She looked up at the stars. Canada smiled. "Y-you wanted to show me something?" he said after several minutes of silence.

She shook her head. "_Nien, _I just wanted someone to look at ze stars vith me." she moved closer to Canada, the cold finally setting in.

"Oh."

She looked at him, her deep blue eyes sparkling, "I don't remember ze last time I looked at the stars vith someone." she looked back up, him following suit. She shivered. "Vy is zis stupid jacket so damn cold?"

Canada laughed. "I'm not cold, I'm used to it."

"Of course you are." she scooted closer to him, her eyes not leaving the sky once.

Canada looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You need to be warmed up?"

"God yes, I thought you'd never ask." she laughed and brought herself right up next to him. He put an arm around her. He blushed lightly.

She looked around the starry sky. "I vonder… when the last time I watched the stars vith someone vas…" she sighed.

"Maybe you'll remember. But for now…" he looked at her, she doing the same.

"Ja?"

"Just be quiet and enjoy yourself."

She giggled, smiling and doing just that. They sat there for several hours, Canada occasionally pointing out things he saw. She sighed, leaning on him, not noticing his face turn a deep shade of red. "Canada… can you take me in?"

He nodded. Putting his arms around her and picking her up, carrying her bridal style. He walked through the door that they had found leading to the roof and headed inside.

0-PrussianTimeSkip!-0

"_Doitsu_! _Doitsu_!" the country ran towards him. He sighed.

"Vat is it zis time, Italy?" Italy pointed behind him, nearly out of breath, gesturing. "VAT?!"

Italy jumped at the sudden outburst. He swallowed, standing up. "Japan says he's-a loosing!"

Germany sighed. He had know that they were all losing, it was 1944, but he was determined to win this time! He didn't want to make stupid cuckoo clocks for France anymore. "I know Italy." Germany looked away

He knew the look. Germany got when he was upset by something. He pat Germany. "Germany? What's-a wrong?"

Germany sat sown, looking Italy in the eye. "Ve're losing, Italy." Italy stared at the ground. "Zere's nothing we can do to help Japan, either."

"I know, _Doitsu_." He looked back up to Germany. "But we can still-a fight, right?"

Germany nodded. "Vy are you alvays so happy, Italy?"

Italy opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Instead he sighed, trying to fight back tears. He wouldn't tell him, never. "Because… I don't want to lose-a my best friend to his-a own unhappiness."

Germany gained a slight smile on his face. "Alright zen." He stood up, walking away from Italy. When he was out of sight, Italy turned and walked off, leaving himself alone for a few minutes to think.

0-PrussianTimeSkip!-0

Luxembourg woke with a start. What a strange dream, she didn't even know who the hell Italy or Germany were! Maybe they were creations of her dreams, yeah, she was gonna go with that. But, why did it feel so _real?_

She opened her eyes, almost jumping again. She was laying on Canada, her arms wrapped around him. He was laying on his back, and they were on a couch.

Then she remembered. Last night they watched the stars, and she was so tired she asked him to carry her in, which he did. When they got inside, he laid her down on a couch, but wouldn't let him leave.

"I guess that vas his solution to not leaving." she whispered. She smiled, laying her head back on him.

He smiled, fully awake. He didn't know if Luxembourg knew he was awake, but pretended to wake up. She moved, trying to sit up. He opened his eyes, seeing her sitting in his lap. A blush spread across his face. Canada sat up, Luxembourg not moving.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

Canada shook his head, "n-no, I should be s-sorry. It was m-my idea…"

She smiled, fumbling for her glasses which he had taken off before and sat on the floor. She stood, helping him up. She looked at him. Canada noticed she seemed taller, because her height was up just past his shoulders.

Luxembourg shrugged, asking him "What's going on today?"

He walked down the hall, her following closely behind. Behind a door, they heard arguing. Assuming it was the conference room, they walked in.

England and France were fighting again, America laughing and China talking with a fifth man, silver haired, purple yes, and a long scarf around his neck.

Luxembourg nearly fainted.

America saw her and… Canadia? No, Canada, a standing in the doorway, Canada staring at the fighting and Lux…

Staring at who? America followed her gaze. She couldn't be…

England and France stopped fighting finally, sitting down.

"Yo, Dudes, what're you both just standing there for? Take a seat!" America said to them. Canada nodded, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. But Luxembourg didn't move.

"Is she alright?" France asked.

"Of course she is you stupid frog."

"Shut it, black sheep of Europe."

England glared at him. "I told you not to call me that!"

Lux finally snapped out of her trance, looking to France and Iggy. "Iggy, vill you just cool it?"

He looked to her. "If you insist."

She took a seat between Canada and China. "_Danke_."

And thus she sat through a meeting of the Allies. Fighting broke out at least three more times, nobody doing anything about it. Then someone pulled out a sword. No one saw who pulled out first, but then a sword fight broke out. Luxembourg got quite pissed, standing up. China put a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't."

"Vell, I'm not you, am I?" she jumped over the table, jumping between the two fighting countries. She screamed out in pain when a few slashes of the sword landed on her. One small on the underside of her right arm, where France was, and a huge gash on her left side, where England was. She hissed in pain, every country going silent.

"Vill you both stop fighting? You're both on ze same team of crying out loud!" they looked down, mumbling that they would stop. She held her side, feeling it start to heal already, and sat back down next to Canada.

The meeting went unhitched, everyone looking over to Luxembourg nervously.

Well, except Russia.

He hadn't seen anyone break up a fight like that, well, not in awhile…

~Estonia and Lithuania were fighting. They rarely ever did so, but when they did, the whole house seemed to shake. Russia laughed at their silliness. He watched them argue, holding the little country in his arms. she growled, muttering something in German.

"You want to break it up, da?" he asked. She nodded. Russia set her down, watching her with curiosity. She nudged Latvia, forcing him to let her on his shoulders. He got close to Lithuania and Estonia, ducking his head down. She jumped at Lithuania, pushing him back into the wall, his head making a loud thud against it. She jumped off him onto a nearby counter.

The remaining Baltic's jumped, not knowing a girl that only came up to their knees could knock out a grown man. She leapt off the counter and headed back to Russia, him picking her up and telling her she did a good job.~

Russia smiled. He looked over to the girl with enough nerve to break up a sword fight.

Like that little girl, what was her name? _Da, I remember. It was Luxembourg. Such a strong girl…_he sat the remainder of the meeting wondering where his little Luxembourg went.

China had respect for her, but felt as though she was stupid. It wasn't smart to break up a fight between England and France, nor was it good for your health. Normally it was life threatening. He shook his head, listening to what America had to say.

Luxembourg gripped her side, leaning against Canada. He put a comforting hand on her back.

"I'll be fine." she whispered. He nodded.

**WOOT! I finished two chapters in less than six hours!**

_**I hope people are actually reading this and not Pictonians that wanna learn more about humans… lol.**_

**Review, anybody? Virtual cookie, I promise!**

**Translation:**

_**E Mezzanotte, Idiota!- It's midnight, idiot!**_

_**Porché?- Why?**_

_**Bello- handsome**_

_**mein brüder- my brother**_

_**Doitsu!- Germany!**_

_**Danke- Thank You.**_

**~ViraLayton**


	5. Kichikuma

_***WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX! You Have Been Warned. Enjoy***_

Luxembourg hissed in pain. He pulled the stitch tighter.

"I'm sorry, but I've g-gotta close it." Canada mumbled. She nodded. Since she broke up a sword fight, she got almost cut in half. But throwing herself into some danger thrilled her. Canada pulled the final stitch, one that made her yell out, swearing in German.

"I-I'm done." she pulled her shirt back down. She turned to face him.

"Thanks." She mumbled, telling him he could go if he wanted. Canada didn't want to, but respected her wish. He shut the door behind him. Luxembourg leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you let him touch you?"

She jumped, looking for where the voice came from. Lux found a small TigerCat sitting at her feet. It looked more like the Chesire Cat from the Wonderland story, though, with a ridiculously creepy smile to boot. It was purple with black stripes.

"Vat ze hell?" the cat jumped onto Luxembourg's chest.

"I thought you vowed to never take another man until yours came back. What was his name…Something with an R."

Lux shook her head. "I have no clue who ze hell you are."

The cat unsheathed it's claws, "So it is true, you don't remember." Lux gave it a weird look. "I'm Kichikuma, as you called me. My true name is Shadow. I'm the deep dark desires that took form inside you, then oozed out your body. I came back when you were saved, you angry that you were taken from your river home."

"I was not!"

"LIAR!" Kichikuma pushed a few claws into Luxembourg's chest. She held back her screaming. "You regretted it! And every dark mad fantasy you've had since then formed into me again. The more deep dark desires that you think, the stronger I get!"

Lux looked down at where the TigerCat's claws were piercing her skin. "I don't believe you."

The cat sheathed it's claws, pawing its way up to her ear. "I know every deep dark thing you don't want to admit. I know your past, I know your future, I know what you're wanting right now. I know every move you make and no matter what, I will never leave, because you gave me form, MASTER."

"Then," Lux whispered. "What's the darkest desire I have right now?"

Kichi turned a deep shade of purple. "You want that boy, to lose yourself to him, go wild. What's his name? Can-"

Luxembourg got pissed. She gripped the cat by the throat and threw her across the room, the cat bursting into a cloud of black. She was on her hands and knees against the floor. The cat reappeared, laying where she had just been sitting. "You can't destroy me, no one, mortal, immortal or country, can. As long as a souls deep dark desires are around, I live. I FEED, I SURVIVE. I am indestructible, and only when the human race dies, and all live on this miserable planet die, then, and only then, will I cease to exist."

There was a knock at the door. "Lux, someone wants to talk to you." Canada said.

"L-Let him in." She sat up, crawling over to the couch. Kichikuma had vanished. The door opened and it was…

"R-Russia?"

He looked her over. The spiky blonde hair, the innocent blue eyes, it must be her. He stepped in, closing the door. She stood, slowly. Memories played through her mind, and then she ran towards him, to his surprise, and hugged him. Russia smiled. "It is you, Luxembourg?"

She smiled, smelling the familiar scent of vodka and gunpowder. "Ja, it is." he picked her up, which astonished her greatly.

"I missed you. Where did you go?" he asked.

"I, I went home." she looked away. "I'm sorry…"

He waved it away. "I understand." She smiled. "What happened to you? You look older."

She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, _brüder_."

He smiled, remembering she always called him her brother. "Vy do you call me that, I wonder."

"Because, I don't remember who my _brüders_ really are." She smiled brightly. "You're ze closest I've got to family."

Russia put her down, his arms getting tired. "It makes me smile to see that you're alright."

"Ja… But, I forgot everything after a while." He sot her a confused look. She sat down. "Ven I got home, my country vas in ruins. everyzing vas destroyed. And my house vas taken over. I lived by a river for… who knows how long. Iggy found me, and I've been here ever since." she sighed. Russia put a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"You'll be alright now, da?" he asked.

"Ja." He smiled, standing up.

"I must go, you feel better"

"Bye Russia."

He opened the door, whispering something to someone outside. Then Canada came in.

"Brother? Is he really?"

"You heard." Kichikuma took shape behind him, grinning. "No, he's not really, I just call him zat because he's ze closest I have to family" Kichi stood on a table, sitting, staring at Canada and Luxembourg. _If only I had enough darkness to take over. _She silently sighed, another day.

Canada sat next to Luxembourg. He noticed small holes in her jacket. "What're those from?" he asked, pointing to them.

"Huh?" she looked. "I-I don't know…" she lied.

Kichi grinned. _Tell him._ she commanded silently.

Lux looked up into Canada's eyes, feeling happy. He smiled. "What?"

Kichi focused on him for a moment, reading his dark desires and combining them with Luxembourg's. Her power nearly tripled, due to some murderous thoughts Canada had thought in his past. She sneered, vanishing as the air in the room softened.

"Can I tell you somezing?" Luxembourg asked him

He nodded. "Yeah?"

She sighed, then mumbled. "I-it's just zat I want to say… I really like you, Canada." He was stunned. She did? "And… I hope you return zat feeling."

His face turned bright red. "I… I do." She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "and, I wanna thank you for remembering me."

Lux jumped at him locking him in a hug. He returned the embrace, lightly kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, smiling before crashing her lips into his. Canada jumped at the sudden move, but folded quickly. Luxembourg pushed him onto the couch, getting on top of him, her arms around his neck. Canada put his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. She kept their mouths busy, Canada opening his mouth and their tongues fighting for dominance. She undid Canada's jacket, while he unbuttoned her shirt. He threw her shirt off to the side, Lux doing the same with his jacket. She pulled his red shirt off, placing her hands on his bare chest, panting.

He pulled her close to him, kissing her neck and moving his hands to undo her bra while she undid his pants. He stopped her, gently grabbing her wrists. Canada kissed his way down her body, running his hands over her lithe build. He brought his hands up to her chest, caressing her breasts, making her moan. he stopped, making Lux cry out, annoyed that Canada had stopped. He pulled her into another kiss, a light gentle one. he undid the button on her military pants, while she went back to undoing Canada's. once both had finished, he slipped hers off, throwing them off into the room somewhere. She mimicked him.

One layer separated the both of them. Lux felt Canada getting hard under her. She growled, anxious to get started. He stared at her, cupping her face and kissing her roughly once more. He removed her panties, Lux taking off his boxers, and throwing them with the rest of the clothing. Canada suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, flipping her onto her back. she whispered to him not to keep her waiting. He positioned himself, thrusting completely into her. Lux started to scream, but Canada covered her mouth with a kiss, then telling her she's be alright.

She nodded for him to move. He thrust in and out, not wanting to hurt her. She pulled him closer, telling him to go faster. Canada obeyed, speeding up. He wanted to hear her cry out, but they knew they couldn't without attracting attention. Lux tried to cover up her moaning when he sped up again, which was hard due to the pleasure building it her. She felt like she would burst. Canada came finally, Lux following almost immediately. They didn't move, only for Canada to get off of her. They laid together, Lux pulled herself tightly up to him, a content smile across her face.

0-PrussianTimeSkip!-0

Lux woke to a good day. She remembered the events the night before, evidence of it lingering on them. Lux nudged Canada.

"Hm?" he opened one eye, smiling. "Good morning."

She kissed his nose. "A very good start to one."

They dressed, Canada sneaking glances over to her constantly. Both leaving to room, cautiously. He kissed her, then running off wherever he was staying. She ran a hand through her hair, it all falling back into place.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped, turning around to see America. She smiled at him.

"Uh, good morning America."

He smiled, linking arms with her and dragging her the way he came from. "So, did you have fun last night, bro?"

Her face turned bright red. How did he know?! "Uh, vat do you mean?"

He laughed. "Whatever. You must be hungry. Tell ya what, I'll take you out to breakfast, kay?"

Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

Luxembourg reluctantly followed America to some British café, he ordering half the menu and Luxembourg only ordering waffles. Why? Because waffles are good, so deal with it. She was about halfway done when he asked, "So, was it good?"

She nearly choked. "Vat… h-how do you know?" she eventually asked.

He laughed. "France and I were in the room right next to you two. Heard everything."

"Oh god…" she held her head in her hands

"Dude, calm down!" the American laughed. "Your secret, if that's how you want it, is safe with me. France, I'm not so sure about."

Lux felt at least slightly better hearing that.

**~I'm so boss. Third chapter I've finished in twenty-four hours. I'm not uploading them all at the same time, but still.~**

_**So… For a first attempt at a sex scene… I totally failed OTL**_

**Oh well. *trying to figure out how to put in USUK…* Don't give me suggestions for that one! I'll get it by the next chapter. Too tired…**

_**Oh, yeah, What'd ya think of Kichikuma? She's great right? *eye twitch***_

**No Translations!**

**(=w=)~ Asta La Pasta ~(-_-)**

**~ViraLayton**


	6. Love Interrested

America put his hands together.. "So was it fun?"

Luxembourg sighed. "Vy do you want to know, America?"

"Cause Canada is my brother. Twin, actually."

She nodded. "Is zis a 'don't hurt _mien brüder _or I'll murder you' speech." she laughed.

"N-No, I just wanna know how you did it."

She shot him a confused look. "Vat do you mean?" He swallowed down the last of his food, not answering. She nodded, getting his silent question. "Who is it, America?"

He looked down. "It… it's England." he mumbled.

She jumped back, shocked. America looked up at her, his eyes dim. She grinned, "I'll tell you ven we leave. Um, and could you pay for me, I don't have a wallet." He smiled, doing so and following her closely. "How long are you Allies staying in England, because veren't you in enemy territory the other day?"

America nodded. "England figured it'd be safer if we came here. Probably for a few more days before we go home.

Luxembourg nodded. "So you want help from me?"

"Yeah." he didn't know where they were going. She pushed open the gate of the house they were at, letting the American in.

"Vell, vat I would do is talk to him, get him to like you more." he nodded. "And not vith you face stuffed full of food. Unless it's dinner, or somezing."

"Did you do that?"

She snorted. "No. I dragged him up onto ze roof and we stared at ze stars." Luxembourg sighed. "Just go vith it. But you've got to talk to him first, ja?"

America nodded. Lux reached over, ringing the door bell. "But I don't know where he lives."

She laughed, pointing to the door. "Here." with that, she ran back through the gate. America was confused, looking where she had just ran. The door opened, England looking at America. America turned to the door.

"Uh, hey Britain." he managed.

He smiled at the younger country, "Good morning, America. Is there something you need?"

He shook his head, "No, I just wanted to hang out, if that's alright with you."

England looked slightly surprised. "Well, I-I don't see why not. Come on in!" he let America in, seeing Luxembourg sitting on the high brick fence around his house. She winked at him before jumping down. She smiled, content with what she had done. She walked down the streets of London, looking around the now empty streets. That made her worry.

Someone grabbed her by the wrist "What the hell are jou doing?" They pulled her into a building, pushing into someone behind the lobby desk. "keep her there, _por favor_." someone else put a hand on her shoulder, then around her waist.

"Vat ze hell is going on?" she muttered.

"Shh, it's fine, Luxembourg." the person holding her whispered. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "There were r-reports of a bombing on the r-radio." he whispered, lips close to her ear.

"Are you sure, Canada?" she whispered.

As if on cue, she heard the sound of airplanes go over. She moved closer to him, the person that had dragged Lux inside cautiously looking out the window. Brown/ginger hair fell partway down her back. She stood, looking quite nervous.

"Do you see anything?" Canada whispered.

She shook her head. "_Nada_. I do-"

Something gave, the entire building shaking, causing the lights to stop. The glass in the windows blew inside, fire violently pushing inside. the girl flew backwards and into the farthest wall. Canada covered Luxembourg's face with his arms. The shaking stopped suddenly, then followed a more violent explosion, sending more fire into the open building. Lux whimpered, turning and burying her face into Canada's jacket. The building shook more, parts of the ceiling falling.

Lux remembered the girl, pulling herself from him and running for the girl, she put an arm around her, carefully bringing her over to Canada. Her hair was partly singed off, but other than that she seemed fine. Luxembourg leaned against Canada, waiting for it all to stop. When it did, she nudged the other girl lightly.

She opened her amber eyes, looking at her. "_Luxembourgo_?"

The other two countries jumped. "How do know my name?"

"It's me, _your friend, _Vatican City."

Ok, so remember that random storyline extra that was earlier? Well, Luxembourg is now remembering that, which is strange, but oh well, the author does what she wants.

0-randompartthathasnothingtodo withthestoryline!-0

Location, Southern Italy

Vatican walked through the streets of Naples, loving the smell of fruits and fish that wafted through the air. She looked around, not paying attention to what was in front of her.

They ran into each other, City falling down and he stumbling back a few steps. A few people that saw laughed, passing by quickly. He helped Andorra up. "Watch where you're going." he mumbled. She apologised, continuing around him. As she walked off, he stared at her. Her ass mostly, but her nonetheless. He ran up to her, tapping Vatican lightly on the shoulder. "Are you lost?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just visiting." she whispered.

He put a hand on the back of his neck. "You want me to show you around?"

Vatican looked surprised. "Uh, yeah! Please!" She held out her hand. "I'm Vatican City."

"Romano." he took it, shaking her hand.

0-theoriginalstoryline!-0

Canada wrapped an arm round Luxembourg's waist. She looked around outside, Vatican standing weakly next to her. The buildings outside had their fronts completely singed. Out in the street, Lux noticed two people walking. They looked around, their eyes landing on the trio and walking over to them. Lux noted it was America and Iggy

"You alright?" America asked.

Lux nodded. "Yeah, but she might not be."

"No, don't worry, _amiga_, I'll be fine." City straightened. "Goodbye_, Luxembourgo_," she ran off, waving to them. Canada pulled Lux closer.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked.

"Old friend?" she guessed. "I don't remember, but she seemed to know me." she shrugged.

"C'mon, we're gonna go look at the rest of town." they followed America and Iggy, looking at the buildings, some fallen down, some not even there anymore. Iggy sighed.

"I wonder who…" he muttered.

A cool wind blew, making Lux shiver. She saw Kichikuma a few steps ahead. Lux glared at her. Canada pointed to the TigerCat.

"What's that?" he asked. America and England looked where he was pointing. Luxembourg pulled herself out of his arms, picking up the cat. "Kichikuma. My kitty."

The cat growled quietly. She pulled out of her arms, perching on Luxembourg's shoulder. Canada gave it a weird look.

"Kichi, be nice." the cat rolled her eyes.

The group continued, surveying the damage. They came to the outskirts of London, turning back. Canada followed America and Iggy, Lux continuing to stare outside of London's limits. She started to turn, then feeling arms wrap around her. She screamed, feeling herself be dragged away.

"CANADA!"

he reached out for her. "LUXEMB-"

Someone fired a shot, Canada staggering to the ground, a hand over his chest. He looked up, seeing soldiers in black dragging her away. America and England knelt down in front of Canada, holding him up.

Luxembourg kicked, thrashed, and screamed, trying to break free. She called out to Canada repeatedly. But to no avail, she was captured.

The soldiers threw her in a plane, one with the big nazi Germany symbol on the side. The plane took off, throwing her into the sides. She hissed, hitting her head hard. She shut her eyes, darkness overcoming her.

America lifted up Canada deftly, blood staining Canada's jacket and America's. he slowly carried him to England's home, setting the other nation on the couch. Canada was breathing erratically, his eyes wide open. The American didn't know what to do other than let him bleed out. England ran upstairs, coming back down with a towel which he pressed onto Canada's chest.

He cried out in pain, tears falling out his eyes. He kept whispering Lux's name. But she was taken form him. The only reason he was remembered- was gone. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing to calm down. He whined when England took the towel off, opening his eyes slightly. He leaned over Canada, looking at the injury. He shook his head, pushing the towel back down. He closed his eyes once more.

0-PrussianTimeSkip!-0

Lux opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark, a small light on in the corner.

That wasn't a light…

"Kichi," she rasped, her voice hoarse. "Vere am I?"

The cat shrugged, pawing her way over to Luxembourg. "Probably Germany." she mused. "Maybe not." she jumped into her lap. "Most likely."

"How…?" she started to ask, then remembered. "Canada!" she tried to stand, finding that she was tied down.

The TigerCat flicked her tail over her owner's mouth. "He's fine, I made sure of it for you." Kichi smiled, an image showing on her white teeth. It was of Canada laying back on a couch, a hand over his chest. She stopped smiling. "He kept muttering your name, though. It was funny."

"How dare you." Lux growled. Kichikuma jumped off her lap, wandering around the dark room. "He's dying."

"Au contraire, a country cannot die unless it's land is taken and combined."

She pulled at the bonds. "Could you at least free me?" Lux asked. Kichikuma raked her claws down the chair, allowing Lux to stand free.

"Canada will be fine, he'll live." She jumped up, standing on something Lux couldn't see. "You on the other hand, will not."

**OHMYGOD No way. It's another full (in my mind) chapter.**

_**Damn you, Kichikuma and your creepiness.**_

_**CANADA! ;_; I cry for you. And I feel bad for Luxembourg, but what is happening to her?!**_

**I know but you don't~ Haha!**

**Translations:**

**NONE!**

** (o~o) I'm Canada!**

**~ViraLayton**


	7. Je T'aime

Luxembourg stepped back. "Vat do you mean?"

Kichikuma just smiled. "In due time, but now…" the cat dissipated, Chesire Cat style, the smile behind. "You have a visitor."

The cat completely vanished, a door opening, white light temporarily blinding her.

"Ve~ You're awake!" Someone said. Luxembourg opened her eyes. We all know who it is, but she didn't. she squinted, still partly blinded by the light. "Germany says I'm not-a supposed to talk to the prisoners, but-a I think I should!" he stepped in front of her, taking her hand and shaking it violently. "I'm Italy Veneziano."

She blinked. What a spaz! "Allo, Italy. I'm Luxembourg."

Someone yelled outside. "ITALY!"

He looked at the door, then back at her. "I'll be back!" and with that he ran out. She had a look glued to her face somewhere in between wonder and confusion. She started to laugh, then realizing he left the door open. She curiously looked out, seeing the Italian standing with his head down in front of a large blonde. He was yelling at him.

Lux ducked back in, looking at the room she was in. it contained only a chair and a table, and something that may have been a window. She shut the door instinctively, then realizing she did and panicking to open the door. It didn't budge. She felt her way across the room, finding the chair and slumping down in it. She held her head in her hands. Tears pooled in her eyes, rolling down er face and some splattering on her glasses.

"Canada…" she whispered. Lux cried harder, the room seeming darker than it had before. She whined, her breathing becoming erratic and painful. She held her sides, coughing. She slumped back, looking up. Luxembourg wiped the back of her hand across her face, wiping away the tears. She shut her eyes, somehow sleeping.

0-dreaming-0

She pulled grass out of the rolling hillside, the stars glinting above. She twirled the blade in her fingers, humming to herself. The wind whistled, blowing her short spiky hair around.

She looked up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, her favourite. She heard fabric being blow behind her, turning to see Canada standing there, a long black coat on. He sat down next to her, pulling the smaller country into his lap.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked.

He put his head on the curve of her shoulder. "It's nothing I can't handle. I think I'll be fine."

She sighed, "Zat's good to hear." she whispered

"Where are you?" he asked.

She turned in his lap, somewhat straddling him. "I-I don't know." she whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Canada kissed her nose. "It's fine. It's not your fault." she embraced him, burying her face in his neck. He returned her hug, whispering endearing words in her ear. She bit back tears once more, longing for the real him.

She felt herself slipping from the dream. "Canada!" she whispered. He held her tighter, having the same feeling wash over him.

"_Je t'aime_." he whispered, much to her surprise.

She kissed his jaw, closing her eyes tightly. "_ich liebe dich_."

0-reality-0

Canada bolted upright in the bed he was in, hissing at pain flooded to his chest. Warm tears streamed down his face. He felt weak. Alone. He looked around, the room unchanged. Was it as long as it felt? He squinted at a calendar on the wall. It had been two days?

The Canadian sighed, fumbling for his glasses on the side table. He looked back at the calendar, confirming what he thought. He sighed, moving his hand to feel his chest. He felt the indentation through the shirt, but almost yelled out from pain.

He threw off the blanket, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He slowly stood, stumbling toward the door. He stumbled into the hallway, making it to the living room, seeing England and America sitting on the couch, taking. America turned to him.

"You're awake, finally." Canada walked over to them, sitting down in an armchair. "You feel alright, bro?"

He nodded. "Is she really gone?" he whispered.

"I'm afraid so." England responded.

Canada sighed. "Where have you looked for her?"

England looked at America, who shrugged "We haven't" Canada's eyes widened. "We didn't plan on looking for a awhile-"

"What?!"

"But, she'll be fi-"

Canada wouldn't hear it "_Elle est la plus belle chose au monde por moi et tu ne vas pas a tout faire por la retrover_!?" He yelled in French

America jumped. "Dude, Canada, calm do-"

"_Non, je vais pas me calmer!" _he screamed. He quickly shut his eyes. Someone set a hand on the nation's shoulder. He turned around, seeing it was Russia.

"Don't worry, if they're not going, then China and I will" China stood behind Russia slightly.

Canada sighed his relief "_Merci." _

Russia nodded. "We'll go tonight, I have an idea of where she is."

0-o-0

Lux stood on a balcony, her wrist chained to it loosely. She sighed, watching the setting sun. she was clearly saddened, that Germany pushing her way past even … Japan's limit. She was tired, sad.

And lonely.

Someone walked out behind her. Lux turned around, seeing it was only Japan. "Oh, its just you." she muttered.

"Herro, Ruxembourg. _kega wanai ka?_" he asked her.

She sighed, shaking her head. "_Nien, _I don't like being here von bit."

"I know it must be very hard on you."

She looked in his dark eyes, then looked back at the sunset. "Vat do you know, Japan? Zey kidnapped me, and force me into somezing I can't do." her eyes followed every detail of the sunset, every building, tree, shadow, mesmerized.

"You shourd be fine, Rux."

"Hey, Japan, do you zink you could get me a pen and piece of paper?"

"Ry do you want that?" he asked.

She looked at the sun one more, then looking back at Japan. "Draw."

0-ZePrussianTimeSkip!-0

Russia gripped his water pipe tightly, loosely holding the flashlight in the other. He looked in each room, making sure his non-sister wasn't in there.

China was in a different hallway, looking in each room, "_Lusenbao, shi ni zai zheli ma_?" he whispered into each. He was having no luck , as was Russia.

Canada, however, wasn't looking in the rooms that were like bedrooms. He checked kitchens, cellars, any oddball room he found. He found doors that looked as though they led outside, which he pushed open.

Luxembourg sat, chained to the railing of a small balcony, a piece of paper and a pen in her hand. She was leaning against the railing, soundly sleeping. Canada gasped, pulling at the lock.

Her eyes opened slightly when the door opened. Her eyesight was fuzzy, probably due to the fact that she had taken her glasses off. She looked at them, noting dirty blonde hair pulling at the lock around her wrist.

Her first thought was Germany.

Her second thought was America.

Luxembourg's third thought sent her throwing herself into his arms, who held her tightly.

"Is it you?" Canada asked her. She started to cry, tears spilling out of her eyes. She nodded.

Canada took the pen out of her hand, jamming it into the lock. It clattered, falling to the ground. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her silently inside. Canada found China first, signalling to go find Russia and tell him they could. China nodded, the nation running around the silent house looking for his ally.

Canada took Lux outside, setting her in the back of the car. She didn't let go of his jacket. "Please. Don't go Canaque." she said in barely a whisper. He shot her a worried look, then slid in next to her.

"I must have run around this stupid house twice, where the hell is he?!" China growled under hid breath. He stopped suddenly, listening. He headed in the opposite direction he was standing, running into a big bulky figure that was only a few feet behind him. Before China could mutter something, he was pulled close to the large figure.

Russia leaned down, shushing him in his ear.

"They took her," he said in barely a whisper, letting the Chinese man go, "So we take something of theirs, da?"

China looked at the Russian, a wide smile across his face. "That sound's about fair." he answered. "But, which one?"

Russia sauntered over to a door, opening it. China saw who he meant now, and laughed silently.

Who was more obvious to kidnap?

0-o-0

Canada sat on his hotel bed, remembering.

The drove from Germany through France and back to England, which was very taxing to say the least. Luxembourg fell sound asleep next to him, Russia and China talking in the front. Something kept bumping in the trunk of the car, but Canada ignored it. They arrived at England's house, handing her to him. Russia announced they had to go drop off their prize they stole.

"You took something?" Canada asked. China walked over to the trunk of the car.

"Not something," he started, opening the trunk. "Someone"

England and Canada gasped at who was in the trunk. He rolled back and forth, trying to yell but being gagged not being able to say anything. He opened his amber eyes, nearly fainting.

Canada was most surprised "You kidnapped… Italy?"

**Derp. Yeah, my allied bros kidnapped Italy.**

_**Got a problem? Lol. Review please? I want more than two!**_

_**AND I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE READING IT! :)**_

**Translations:**

_**Je T'aime/ Ich Liebe Dich- I Love you**_

_**Elle est la plus belle chose au monde por moi et tu ne vas pas a tout faire por la retrover**_**!?- She's the most beautiful thing in the world to me and you're not doing anything to find her?!**

_**Non, je vais pas me calmer!- No, I will not calm down!**_

_**Merci- Thank you**_

_**Kega wanai ka?- Are you alright?**_

_**Lusenbao, shi ni zai zheli ma- Luxembourg, are you here?**_

**Kthnxbi! Signed, /(^-^)\**

**~ViraLayton**


	8. Goodnight Sweet

Canada ran a hand through his hair. They KIDNAPPED Italy. How did they even find him? Well, he actually hadn't even guessed how long he had been waiting in the car. Canada shrugged, pulling off his jacket and setting it on the chair where Kumajirou sat.

"Who're you?" the bear asked.

Canada sighed. "I'm Canada, your owner!" he yelled, exasperated. He laid back on his bed, slightly loosening his tie. He sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm happy that we got Lux back, but did they have to kidnap Italy?" he whispered. He sat back up, taking off his tie and throwing it at his jacket. He stood up, strode over to the window and stared out at the sky.

Across the town, unbeknownst to him, Luxembourg did the same. She had locked her door, figuring that since America was over and had brought alcohol that it was going to get strange. She laughed, opening the window and leaning out. Hearing a loud noise downstairs caused her to jump, falling out the window into the thick bushes.

She stood up, brushed the leaves off. Lux looked inside the window behind her, seeing Iggy and America sitting together on the couch, Iggy eying America. She watched. America put his drink down, taking Iggy's and doing the same. He said something Iggy, throwing his arms around the older nation. Iggy returned the embrace, making Lux smile before heading off into the night. She climbed a tree, jumping onto the roof of a house before running off along them like a stereotypical Ninja. Cause that's what she is and then some.

Canada shut off the light in his flat, Kumajirou nodding off quickly. He rolled his eyes at the bear, quietly opening his door and slipping out into the hallway. Running down several flights of stairs and through the lobby, he stood outside, as if waiting for something. Canada shook his head. "What am I even doing?" he whispered, walking down the desolate sidewalk. "What am I doing?"

"I would assume waiting for someone."

He jumped out of his skin, turning to see a skeletal purple and black cat, red eyed and wide grinned. "Wha-?"

"Shadow, or Kichikuma as referred to by your snippy girlfriend."

"She's-" she sighed. "Never mind. What d-do you want?" he walked away from the cat, shivering.

Kichi laughed. "Canada." she said, vanishing to then sit on his shoulder. She wrapped her bony tail around his neck digging her claws into his skin. Canada hissed. "I know things about her that you wouldn't like. Dark things. I know her past. I know much."

"I know h-her past too." he crossed his arms.

Kichi laughed. "I doubt that. How far back do you know her, World War I?"

"Farther."

Kichi jumped, falling off Canada's shoulder. "W-What?!"

"I've known her since I was a colony. S-She was so nice to me and America." he sat down on a bench near him. "A-And I knew everything about her. She told me everything. Sh-She told me she created you as well. And then World War I started and…" he looked at the ground at his feet. Kichikuma sat in front of him. "And her memories, th-they got wiped s-somehow. She remembered know o-one. Not even me." he bit back tears.

"Did you love her?" Kichikuma inquired. He nodded, leaning back and looking up. Dark clouds started to cover the sky.

"But I never told her." he shut his indigo eyes, a few tears slipping from them. "I was going to t-tell her. Her un-sisters and un-brother w-were gonna help."

"But…?"

He sobbed quietly, "we a-all went t-to go see her. W-when we g-got there, she didn't r-remember any of us. And we all thought it-it was a joke, b-but we knew she would n-never do that t-to me. S-so we knew-"

"She really had forgotten?" he nodded. Kichikuma looked behind him, her wide grin crossing her face.

"W-What?" Canada asked. She said nothing, flicking her tail to point behind him and then vanishing. He turned around, and nearly jumped, turning back to face the street.

"C-Canaque…"

~randompartthathasnothingtodo withthestoryline!~

Location: Somewhere between Finland and Sweden, affectionately called "Maryaa"

"So, vat is it zat you want to do?" Luxembourg asked Finland.

"W'll I need your h'lp." he muttered.

"Vith WHAT?!" she roared. He jumped back. "Uh… s-sorry Finny…"

He laughed. "M' little s'ster."

Lux stared in wonder at him. "J-Jou have a _schwester_?!" He nodded. "W-Who?!"

"FINNY! Wh're the h'll 'ave you been?!" Lux jumped, looking down to see a small girl with short, deep brown hair and large brown eyes. "And who's th's?"

Lux knelt down. "Luxembourg. Jou?"

Maryaa punched Lux in the nose, "M'rissa Ostwitzerwald, but n'ver call me that. My country is Maryaa. Don't forget it."

"L'x!" Lux held her nose while Finland helped her up, glaring at his sister. "Wh't was that f'r M'ryaa?!"

"I d'n't like h'r." she crossed her arms.

"Mind if I take her for a vile and -not literally- knock some sense into her?"

Finland looked at her sadly, then back to Luxembourg. "S-Sure, I gue-"

Without waiting for him to Finnish (drum: Ba-dump-CH!) she lifted Maryaa up by the collar of her shirt and tucked her under her arm. "Don't vorry, Finland, zis _frau _will be better by ze time I'm done vith her, don't vorry!"

And with that Luxembourg ran off, a kicking and screaming Maryaa under her arms, swearing at Lux in Finnish and Swedish.

-theoriginalstoryline!-

Canada looked down at the ground, red faced and crying hard, tears spattering on his glasses. Luxembourg sat down next to him, unsure of what to say. It was silent between them, aside from Canada's sobbing and the loud thumping of Luxembourg's heart.

She finally spoke. "Vas… vas zat all true?" He sat back, looking up at the now cloud covered sky. He whispered something Lux didn't quite hear. "Vat? S-sorry, Canada, but could you say zat again?"

He gave a sad sigh, turning to face her. "Y-Yeah… it's a-all t-true. E-even down t-to the l-last de-detail…" he pulled his glasses off, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Luxembourg cupped his head in her hands, gently making him look at her.

"I…" she sighed, moving closer to him. "Canada…" she shook her head, now sure of exactly what to say to him.

"_I never forgot you, Matthew Williams"_

Canada stared at Lux in wonder, grabbing her and hugging her tightly as if not wanting to let her go again. She kissed his cheek gently, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He cried harder, gripping her jacket. "T-th-then… w-what h-happened t-to you?"

"I vasn't who I vas zat day… it vas temporary, Canaque…" she buried his face in her neck, biting back tears.. "I vaited for you to come back. You never did. I missed you so much. I tried to forget you but I just couldn't, Canaque. You vere everyzing to me. My world." she hugged him tighter, "I vanted to see you again. So I left and headed in the direction I thought you vould be. But I didn't get v-very far."

"Shh." he almost commanded, but pulled her even closer. "I never w-want you t-to think a-about th-that again." Canada kissed her, pushing her back a little, putting his glasses back on. "A-And I-I-I never want y-you t-to leave me a-again. G-Got it?"

He stood up, helping her up with him. Luxembourg now started to cry, throwing herself at him. "P-please don't l-let me g-go. I'm s-so s-sorry I left you Canaque" He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other under her arms and picked her up like you would a child.

"Never." he brought her cold figure close to his body. "Never w-will I leave you." he brought her to his hotel room, ignoring the confused and malicious stares people gave him. He sat her down on his bed, looking into her navy blue eyes.

She gave him a questioning look. "S-Somezing wrong?"

He shook his head. "Sleep, please." Luxembourg smiled, a true smile at that, and did as he asked, drifting off to sleep quickly. Canada kissed her forehead, "_Je T'aime."_

-PrussianTimeSkip!-

America opened his eyes. _What the hell happened last night? _he thought. The ceiling above him wasn't his or the one in his hotel room, so where the hell was he?! He heard shallow breathing next to him. Nervously, he looked…

And saw England.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, both from surprise and shock. He was in bed. With England. He gently toughed the older nation to make sure it was actually him. _What happened? Did we…oh what the hell happened? _He rubbed his head, still a bit fuzzy from the alcohol he had brought to England's.

_~"England." he said, grabbing the other nation's drink and putting it down._

"_What?" England asked gruffly, his eyes half lidded and glazed. "Something wrong America?"_

_He shook his head, "No, but I wanna say something to you…"_

"_Then say it, bloody git." America glared at him, knowing it was just the Gin he got from Luxembourg talking, but shook his head. America threw his arms around England, who was shocked by the action._

"_England I… I love you."_

_His eyes widened upon hearing that, looking at the American hugging him and then at the drinks. He was drunk, right? Laughing he thought, There's no other explanation. He's got to be._

"_**And I'm not joking. I'm dead serious."**_

_England let that thought sink in, seeing no other option other than hug him back, which he did. "Did you have to get me drunk to say that, lad?" he whispered._

"_No… but you wouldn't listen to me if I didn't."~_

"America."

He jumped, seeing England's emerald eyes staring at him. America looked away, embarrassed. England laughed, smiling. "Now, lad, it's alright." He looked back at him. "Because I forgot to tell you… that I love you too." America's eyes widened, and his expression quickly turned into a smile. He embraced him once again, England letting out a startled yelp. "And America… Are you really that stupid to forget I always did?"

At the time that happened, Canada had just woken up, Luxembourg's arms wrapped around him. _She didn't even take off her jacket… _He smiled, nudging her a bit. "Hey… you awake?"

She opened her eyes, staring at Canada. "Are you?" they laughed, Luxembourg letting go of Canada and standing.

"And to think… only a few days ago you were the size of Kumasaku… err…"

Lux shot him a confused look "Kumajirou, right Canada?"

"Yeah." He laughed, sitting up, then hissing in pain. "Son of a-a-"

"Are you alright?!" she walked to his side, gasping.

Canada followed her gaze, seeing the spot on the bed where he was laying stained crimson red. Putting a hand to his back, it came back as red as the bed.

Covered in his blood.

**CANADA! NUUUU-**

**Ok I'm good. And yes I totally had to throw in that random USUK thing cause well… I had to. It says USUK in the story description XD they totally did it and I know it. I think … /(^w^)\**

_**What happened in the past with Canada and Luxembourg? Why did she forget everything for that one day? What happened to the Kidnapped Veneziano?!**_

_**Who stole my nachos?! DAMMIT AMERICA! Give those back!**_

**Please review? I'll read something of yours I promise!**

**Translations:**

_**Schwester- sister**_

**a(^o^)a 3 (=.=) USUK!**

**~ViraLayton**


	9. Heroic Death

Veneziano opened one eye, looking around the room. It was dark, cold, empty. Well, except for him, but whatever… he stood up, unsure of what to do. Should he yell for Germany or Japan? Should he ask where he is? Should he try to get out? He shrugged, wandering around the small room. Someone'll let him out eventually.

Right?!

0-o-0

"Canada!" Lux helped him up, looking at his back. There were deep claw-like marks on the lower part. "_Mien gott_…"

Canada turned around, grabbing her wrists gently, making her look at him. "I'll be fine, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Zat's just ze author making you think zat, Canaque." She grabbed his bag, looking through it and finding a first-aid kit. Lux forced him to sit down, bandaging him. "You'll be alright."

Canada nodded, pulling on a clean shirt. "Th-there's another meeting today. Then we go home tomorrow." he sounded sad to Lux on the last few words. She hugged him loosely.

"Do you have to, Canada?"

He shrugged "Not necessarily… I wish I could take you with me…"

Lux nodded. "I don't think Iggy vould let you, Cana~"

"Well, you might as well come, eh?" she smiled, nodding.

0-o-0

England stood between France and America, looking into the room they had Italy in. a small purple and black bony cat had decided to sit on France's shoulder, slightly making the nations anxious.

"So, what're we gonna do when Germany comes for him?" America asked. "Or does Lux's creepy cat know?"

"I am not creepy, America!" she said, vanishing to his shoulder. "And I do know what will happen. I am just choosing not to tell you."

England rolled his eyes. "I assume that this is why Lux doesn't like you?"

Kichikuma snorted in disgust, "She told you that, didn't she?" she dug her claws into America's shoulder.

"OW! Son of a bitch that hurt!" he yelled out in sudden pain. Kichi laughed dramatically.

"Good." with that she vanished, leaving America with a bleeding shoulder and a very pissed off France and England.

"I do not like zat… cat thing." France remarked. "eet brings down my beauty, non?"

"Shut the hell up you frog."

"You black sheep o-"

"Vill you both stop arguing for ten seconds?!"

They turned, seeing Lux standing in the door, her arm linked loosely in Canada's.

"For a _belle Cherie _like jou just maybe~"

Luxembourg rolled her eyes. "So, Canaque tells me you've kidnapped… Veneziano. Is zat true?" France nodded. "Oi… You are all _dummkopfs_. Why?"

America laughed, holding his shoulder. "Cause they took you."

"Zat's very sveet. Now let him go."

The four other nations jumped. "WHY?!"She giggled. "Do you know vat Germany vill do ven he finds out you took Veneziano?" they shoot their heads. "He vill tear you apart vith his bare hands." She marched over to the door, opening it so roughly it almost came off the hinges. He looked over to her with sad amber eyes. Italy stood and was shocked when she hugged him.

0-randompartthathasnothingtodowiththestoryline!-0

Location: In East Germany… better known as… PRUSSIA!

"West! Who's zat _frau _ya got with ya?!" Prussia yelled.

Germany rolled his eyes, while Lux just laughed. "Vy don't you, I don't know, come closer and see you _dummkopf_?!"

Prussia stood there, contemplating. "Nah! I'll vait for you two to come closer!" he gave his signature laugh, much to Germany's disapproval. Lux, on the other hand, laughed with him and ran closer. She ran into him, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Kesesese! It's _mien schwester_!" he howled.

"Of course it is jou _dummkopf_! Who else vould brüder have with him?!"

He hugged her back, letting go and stroking an imaginary beard when Germany came closer. "Vell… it could be zat total buzz kill Austria."

He gave him a blank glare. "Is he blonde?"

Germany shook his head. Prussia laughed. "No! West, ya never said you were gonna bring my awesome schwester!" he grinned wildly.

"Because you alvays do zis."

"Do what?" he asked, a confused look plastering its self to his face. Lux laughed hard while Germany rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding vith ya West, don't look so…"

"Like someone shit in his cereal?" Luxembourg offered, gaining a loud laugh for Prussia.

Germany groaned, obviously annoyed. "you two are impossible."

Lux gave him a look of obviously fake hurt. She hugged her brother. "Jou don't mean zat!" Prussia laughed yet again, ending up coughing.

"Totally worth it." he said.

Luxembourg checked her watch. "Oh! I've gotta go!"

"Vere?" Prussia asked curiously.

"To see Feli~"

The older Germans shot her a confused look "Lux, vy not call him Italy?" Germany asked her.

She giggled, turning to walk off. "Cause his _brüder _is Italy too, so to be fair I call northern Ita by his name of Veneziano, or Feliciano~!" and without saying another word, she ran off.

0-theoriginalstoryline!-0

Veneziano hesitantly hugged her back. He wanted to cry, but not in front of a girl…

"Did zey hurt you?" she asked gruffly. He shook his head. "Are you sure, Feli?"

"?!" he hugged the female nation tighter. "What'd you… wha… huh?!"

She simply smiled, knowing he probably understood. "You're fine, ja?"

He nodded once more. She let him go, leading him out of the small room and glaring at England, France, America, and Germany.

Wait, WHAT?!

Canada was pushed to the floor, his eyes slightly open with blood running down the back of his head and England kneeling over him. France was hiding behind America, both looking equally terrified. Germany stood, armed crossed, glaring at Luxembourg, who glared back equally. Veneziano was slightly scared, hiding behind Lux. Germany moved a hand to his waist, grabbing something from a holster. Snapping out of her brave state, she glanced behind her, back to Germany.

And bolted. She crashed through the door and outside, tripping over a stream but still she ran. Lux glanced behind her, Germany right on her tail. She pushed her way into the trees, the thin woods becoming a forest and eventually quite dark. Brambles caught at her, cutting her skin. But she didn't care. Lux glanced back again, Germany not as close as before but still there. She saw behind him what looked like Canada and Veneziano, but she wasn't sure. The forest started to thin out, clear grass becoming visible to the female nation. She burst out, Germany close behind.

Luxembourg abruptly stopped, teetering on the edge of a cliff overlooking a large body of water. The English channel. She turned around, looking up. "Dammit! Vy do authors alvays need to put a cliff in zeir stories?!" Lux shook her head, looking at Germany, who stood meer metres from the Female nation who we know is his sister but they don't. Canada and Veneziano burst out of the forest now, looking at the two of them in stunned silence.

Lux felt the ground give slightly from underneath her. She put her hands up in front of her. Germany had his gun down by his side, but still in hand. He raided it now. "I…" Lux muttered. "I don't vant any trouble. I was helping him" the ground gave a bit more. "Please…" she whispered. Germany gave her a strange look, noting the fear plastered across her face.

He scowled. "Fine." he put the gun away, Luxembourg relaxing slightly. "Don't expect me to do zat again, ja?" he said, turning around and walking toward Veneziano. Lux went to take a step forward…

And next she knew was hanging by her fingertips off the side of the cliff. The other three nations jumped, Canada stumbling toward her. Her fingers gave way and Canada grabbed her by the wrist and the front of her jacket. He muttered 'no' several times, his grip on Lux loosening.

"No… nononono!" he muttered

"Cana…da…" she whispered. Veneziano came up behind Canada, grabbing the back of his jacket and pulling him back. Lux slipped from Canada's grip some more. "_I… Ich lie…be dich_… and I'll… be back…"

He started to cry. "N-No!"

She smiled sadly. _**"Trust me."**_

Italy pulled back on Canada harder, hoping to prevent Lux from falling. A tear fell from the female nations eye as she fell from Canada's grip. The part of her shirt ripped off, and in his hand he held the patch of her flag and a golden chain with a heart on it. He threw then behind him and almost jumped out of Italy's arms. "NO!" Italy struggled to keep a grip on the Canadian, managing to pull him back and stand next to Germany.

0-o-0

.Lux could hear Canada screaming her name above her. She fell, closing her eyes. The cool waters of the English Channel enveloped her, and she sunk deep into the water. She went to take a breath, chocking on the water. She opened her eyes, looking around frantically. She spotted Kichikuma swimming towards her, the bright smile flashing at her.

~_You remember when you were kidnapped?~ _Lux nodded, her vision going blurry. _~Well, your country was taken over, combined. You're landless.~ _Lux's eyes widened. She mouthed the word 'no.' Kichi smiled. ~_You're going to __**die.**_

Kichikuma vanished, Luxembourg clawed her way up, but didn't even make it close. Water filled her lungs, and she choked, mouthing 'Canaque' before her eyes rolled back into her head and her vision faded black. And in that moment… she remembered.

She remembered everything.

_Waking up for the first time._

_Meeting her brothers._

_Watching her twin brother fall in love._

**Watching him get torn apart.**

**Crying on Prussia's shoulder.**

_Comforting Veneziano._

_Befriending Romano._

_Crushing on Romano_

**Fighting Serbia with Prussia**

**Seeing Serbia disappear**

_Seeing her twin brother's reincarnation._

_Calling him Germany._

_Meeting Vatican._

_Meeting Canada._

_Secretly falling in love for Canada._

_**Wishing she had told Canada she loved him.**_

**Romano never coming back.**

**Losing her memory**

**Prussia and Germany forgetting her in war**

**Canada never coming back**

**Getting taken over**

**Crying with Serbia**

_**Running to Russia**_

**Leaving Russia.**

Everything that has happened from then on. And in that moment… she regretted nothing.

And in that moment, that singular moment, somehow she was happy.

In that moment, Luxembourg died.

She died protecting Canada and Veneziano.

Died trying to be a hero.

**And so… Luxembourg hath died. Thus be the end of this story. Don't cry for her, she will not take your pain.**

… _**I kid. You think Imma gonna leave you hanging like that?**_

**I just might, who knows?**

**~ViraLayton**


	10. Luxembourg

He cried.

Three days ago, he cried so hard for his Luxembourg. He gripped Italy tightly, Veneziano crying along with the poor Canadian. In Canada's hand he held the flag patch worn by Lux and the golden chain with a locket on it. When he had heard the slash of her falling into the river, he blamed Germany. He blamed France and Russia and China. He even blamed England and America. But most of all…

Canada blamed himself.

So now, three days later, he sat curled up in his bed, dressed in black. The day before, they pulled her body out of the Channel. He was there, shaking so violently England had to keep a firm grip on Canada. When they laid her body on the ground, Romano, England, and America had to hold him back to keep him from making a larger scene than he already was. He went home that night, moving the flag patch back and forth between his fingers.

The day her funeral was held, the three days after she died, the three days after she fell, Canada talked about her in front of everyone. And it was so difficult. Everyone she knew was there, and even a few Canada remembered from years and years ago. Vatican City crying on Romano's shoulder, Maryaa looking close to tears and being held by Iceland, Serbia looking insanely saddened, and Mongolia crying on Russia. And America was even crying. The Allies sat in front, the Axis next to them. And Canada was talking to everyone. People she hated were there, people who barely remembered who she was were there. They all were sad. Most were crying. But, they all saw HIM. Like they did when she was with him. He gave a long, planned soliloquy about her. He had to keep biting his lover lip to prevent himself from crying.

Then he stepped down, stood back and watched. Nearly everyone said goodbye, from America to Belarus, France to Romano. Some laid flowers down, some whispered to her, others were crying too hard and didn't do anything. And when everyone had gone their turn, he stepped up again. He leaned over the edge of her coffin, a single rose in hand.

~"_Canada! Look!" she smiled, showing him the rose. It was part black, part red, part blue. "It's a mutant flower!" she smiled. Her face turned red. "And I want you to have it." she said, handing it to him and kissing his cheek nervously.~_

He held the rose, black, blue, and red, and slipped it into her hands. she was so cold, so lifeless. So not like her. He brushed some hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her cold lips for the last time. Tears fell from his eyes, and he didn't believe it. He needed her to wake up. He stood back up, noticing the slight smile she had permanently plastered to her face. And Canada knew, that the moment she died, she was thinking about him. And that night, when he went home to his nation, many people came to see him.

Serbia told him about the time he had fought her and Prussia, and when his family had first met her. Vatican came, telling Canada how Lux had gotten her and Romano together. Maryaa told Canada how much of a bitch she had been to Luxembourg. Even Mongolia came and told about how the two of them had saved Russia. They made Canada smile, a genuine smile at that.

Now he sat with Romano, England, Prussia and America. Yet again he was playing with the flag patch, strange memories flooding his mind. The five of them sat in silence. Romano reached over, stopping Canada's hands from fidgeting anymore. He opened his mouth to speak, not able to find the right words to say. He instead sat Canada back against the couch, sighing.

Canada spoke. "W-what do I d-do now?" he whispered The other four nations looked at each other, then back to him. "I-I don't wanna forget h-her… but…"

America nodded. "Canada, bro, I know how you feel…" he muttered.

"As do I, lad." England whispered.

"I think ve all do." Prussia sighed, glancing around the room. Romano nodded in agreement.

"N-Not like this…" Canada whispered. Romano barely heard it, and he was sitting right next to him. Canada started to cry again, albeit silently. Romano put an arm around him.

"That may be true," Romano whispered. "But-"

"But _what?_" Canada murmured, "sh-she's gone."

Romano looked away, now unsure of what to say again.

Prussia looked at him, "Now, my schwester vouldn't vant you to be sad forever, vould she?" Canada shook his head, silently sobbing now. "You don't have to-"

"Prussia, dude, I think whatever you're gonna say is just gonna make it worse." America interrupted. The nation thought about it, then decided America was right.

England spied the gold chain with the heart pendant laying on the table. "Hey Canada?" the nation looked at him, "Would you mind if I took a look at that?" Canada shook his head, standing up.

"Y-You can h-have it. I'm g-gonna go to bed." he whispered, wiping his face with the back of his hand and heading to his room.

Romano ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. England played with the necklace, running his fingers over the smooth gold. America stood, saying he was gonna leave and was promptly followed by Prussia. Romano looked to England, shook his head. He stood, leaving the Englishman to go talk to Canada. England didn't notice.

When he finally noticed he was the only one in the room, he rose, grabbing his jacket and leaving. He caught the first flight home, playing with the necklace the entire time. He walked home, rain pouring down on him. After England had slipped inside, he sat himself down on the couch, playing with the necklace once more. He found it to actually be a locket of sorts, and opened it.

A little hologram-like projection popped up, the picture resembling Luxembourg. She smiled and waved. "_Hi Iggy!_" she smiled. The nation jumped, almost closing the locket, but instead sat it down. "_I know, I know, zis is strange, but deal vith it._" He leaned over it, trying to figure out how she did this. "_I know zat if jou have zis, zat probably means I'm dead, ja?_" England nodded. "_and my dear little Canaque is probably heartbroken. But there's somezing I vant jou to do."_ she smiled, the hologram of Lux now pulling something out from her jacket, the necklace. She gave England a wide smile. "_Zis necklace is, as jou probably guessed, enchanted vith magic. Ven this 'projection' is done, I vant jou toy put ze necklace on and, vith it open, whisper 'call' to it._" she put the necklace back inside her jacket.

England gave the picture a confused look. "_Jou're vondering vat zat'll do, Ja? Well, it's collect everyzing about me, my memories, personality, thoughts, everyzing._" she sighed. "_Ven it's done, it'll shut by its self. And zen… I vant jou to find someone like me." _she started to flicker. "_And I vant jou, to have zem open zis necklace. Vat zat'll do…_" she started, flickering again. "_Is bring me back, from death's ghostly hand. I love you, Iggy! And tell Canaque I love him! Auf wiedersehen!_"

With that the hologram sputtered out. England bit back the tears that threatened to fall, and did as she asked, putting on the necklace. He looked inside it, noting a slip of paper in the frame of it. A red maple leaf was drawn onto it. He held it up to his mouth and whispered.

"Call."

0-PrussianTimeSkip-0

0-One Year Later-0

England stood patiently by the door of the hospital room. By then all of Lux's memories and personality had been collected, the necklace now laying on the top of a dresser in his home. Luxembourg now had a representative again. The man who had represented the capital city, pointy named Luxembourg, had been moved up and was now the country. Much to the disappointment of Canada and England. That had been the week after her death. And England, deciding that he was never going to find a person fit to hold the memories, and personality, hell, good enough to BE the first Luxembourg.

So, well, he had one. As in had a daughter. Which you may say is impossible, but it isn't. Which brings us to now. He was waiting outside a hospital room door, waiting. Waiting for the new Lux, even though that wasn't technically who she was. Vi, remembered, that was her human name. Vi Luxus. After hours of waiting, she was born, but at a price. The woman who had her died. England did cry, but he didn't mean it.

He brought her home, his new daughter, a mortal half-nation. Green eyed and brown haired. He sighed, the other nations were going to murder him is his sleep if they ever found out. She was silent to his worrying though, sleeping peacefully. England smiled at her.

0-PrussianTimeSkip-0

0-Four Years Later-0

"Planto mihi ago insequequo vicis subsisto" He little hands gripped his, and she looking slightly pained. She yelped, falling backwards. He helped her up, picking the small girl up and sitting down on the couch, she in his lap. Oh, they were most _certainly _going to kill him now. Because now she was immortal, like him. Living forever. Just freaking great. The little girl of his now immortal. And for once, England didn't care. He was determined to have her be Luxembourg, even if it killed him. Why? Because Canada still hadn't moved on. He was still hurt immensely, so much so that he had stopped coming to world meetings. She now slept yet again. England lifted her up carefully, starting to walk towards her room, when there was a knock at the door.

He bit his lower lip, running her to her room and setting her down carefully, then ran to the door, hoping it wasn't someone he knew.

"Hey England, You ready?" America asked him.

He mentally swore at himself. "Um, yes, just give me a moment lad." and walked off to grab his jacket and shoes.

When he came back, he almost fainted right there. America had picked up his little girl, who was smiling brightly at him. "Well, I wanna know who you are first!" he laughed.

"Vi! Vi Luxus!" she giggled.

America smiled back. "So, that's your name?"

"Alfred, are you quite ready?"

He looked at England. "Yeah, I guess! Lets go!" America set Vi down and pulled England out behind him. "Alright who the hell was that?" he asked when they were in his car.

"Like she said, Vi Luxus. I'm taking care of her for a friend."

America rolled his eyes, doubting the older nation. "Uh huh. Sure." With that he started his car and drove England away, Vi looking through the window and waving goodbye. When the car drove out of sight, she grabbed a large book from the shelf, opening its pages. A Picture album, slightly filled. She flipped to the last page, a short haired blonde girl, who Vi thought looked a lot like the men she stood next to, two blondes who looked like twins. She slid the picture out, flipping it over.

_Vi Luxus (Luxembourg)_

_Matthew Williams (Canada?)_

She didn't know who they were, but figured they were friends of Papa's. she slid it back into it's proper place, pulling out the small piece of paper in the next slot

_Vi Luxus(Luxembourg)_

_DOI: 11/23/1862_

_DOD: 6/5/1944_

A paper from a funeral. But what Vi, the little girl, wanted to know, was why there was the name of a country by the names and why she was named after an old dead woman. Se figured she's just ask Papa later.


	11. Nothing Less

_Knock knock._

"Happy Birthday! You said you wanted to go out, right?"

_Knock knock._

"Vi? Vi Luxus answer me!

_Knock knock. _

"Are you in there?"

England swung open the door. Vi stood in front of her window, hands on the edge it. She looked out it, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Part refused to stay pulled back, that part bleached so many times it was almost white. Seventeen. How old she was. Had it been that long? She turned now, her dual-coloured eyes meeting his.

"Oh? S-Sorry Papa!" She smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Sebastian vas talking to me from outside. Vat vere you saying?" she asked.

He shook his head, wondering how in the seven hells she acquired a German accent. Maybe it was the amount of time she spent with her friend, Vi said he was German exchange student, but England just kept in in his mind that he was a ghost.

He chuckled, "It's your birthday. Did you want to go somewhere?"

She got a surprised expression. "Oh, actually, I vanted to ask you somezing…" she sat down on her bed.

"Yes?" he asked, shutting the door. She sighed, looking up.

"Ya know how you always leave me here ven you go to those meetings all over ze world?" England nodded, "Vell, I vas wondering…"

"If I would bring you with me?" She nodded. England smiled. "I think it's about time you did."

Her eyes lit up "R-Really?!" he nodded. Vi jumped up, hugging her 'father' "Thank you!"

He smiled.

0-PrussianTimeSkip-0

"Is zis really New York City?!"

England nodded. "Yes, now stick close to me." he had a hand in his pocket, fingering the locket. England felt a bit jet-lagged after the flight to New York, but tried to brush it away. He glanced over to Vi, who looked just about ready to fall over. "Tired?"

She shook her head, "N-No…" England laughed, leading her to the hotel they would be staying at the during their stay. After they had checked in and were in the room, the first thing that Vi did was crash onto the bed. And she slept. Heavily. England gave a silent laugh at her, setting their bags down and giving her a look-over. He shook his head, opening one of his bags and pulling out a box. He set it down next to where Vi lay sleeping, as well as pulling out the locket. He set a note next to it, smiled and left the room so Vi could sleep.

He hoped that when he came back Lux would be in her place.

0-o-0

And just as was, you could say, Tradition, England found himself in a bar, sitting in the far booth watching all the other nations. But, unlike normal, most were silent and drinking their alcohol. Romano sat next to Italy and Canada at the bar, all three drinking silently. Canada glanced up at England, his eyes glassy and dim. He turned back to his drink, nodding to something one of the Italy's had asked him.

Romano watched Canada slide the small glass between his hands. The nation hadn't said a single thing since he walked in. Romano took another drink, eyeing Canada. Beside him, Veneziano was unusually quiet as well. Romano rested his face in his hands. _How long_, he wondered, _since had died_. He stared at a spot on the bar, thinking hard. Seventeen. Seventeen years since the first Luxembourg had died. He rubbed his eyes, feeling his face burning from the alcohol in his blood. _what did I get again? _Romano wondered. Taking yet another drink, he shook his head at the strange taste and remembered.

He always drank gin with Luxembourg.

This was Luxembourg Gin.

He gripped the glass so hard it cracked Veneziano gently took the glass from his brother, stating that Romano had probably had enough to drink. He glared at his brother. "Give it back, Veneziano." he growled quietly. He gave his brother a flat stare. Veneziano shook his head, refusing. Romano hissed, getting up from his seat and walking out. Canada watched Romano leave. He sighed, following his actions. Veneziano shook his head, plastering a slight smile on his face.

England took another drink. Leaving his money at the table, he left as well. He kept his eyes to the sidewalk, trying to block out the noises of 'The City That Never Sleeps.' silently, England arrived back to the hotel, taking the stairs to his room. He opened the door, finding Vi fingering the locket which now dangled around her neck. Her hair was now down. She looked up at England.

"I vaited." she whispered. "I vanted to know vy I had to open it ven I had it on. And vy you gave it to me." England sat down next to her. "Vasn't it a dear friend of yours'?"

England gave a nod, "Yes, but I want you to have it. And she would too."

Vi smiled slightly. She slid a nail under the edge and opened it. England held his breath. She looked at the paper inside it, smiled. Her eyes widened, and it slipped from her hand, falling around her neck.

Now you may think she was in awe of it, but she was not. It was, in fact, the first Luxembourg's magic working through the girl, restoring memories, personality, thoughts, desires, wishes…

Making her again.

She took in a sharp breath, leaning back on her hands, her eyes seeming to change size. She gripped England's arm tighter, biting her lower lip. She slowly loosened her grip, laying back. She stared up at the ceiling. England looked her over again, worry clear in his eyes. Did it work? She shut her eyes, again falling asleep. England sighed, sliding into the other bed and sleeping.

0-o-0

England had left, Vi still asleep in the hotel. He as now eating at a café, wondering if she would be alright alone. Or would remember for that face. He sipped the tea he bought, observing the people around him. He gave a slight smile. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. England turned with a curious look on his face.

"Good morning, Iggy!" she giggled.

England stood, looking her over. She wore a large red hoodie and faded blue jeans. On the front of the hoodie was a large maple leaf, the Swiss flag, and on the front pocket was the Luxembourg flag. On the left and right sleeves were the American flag and the United Kingdom flag, respectively. Above the American flag was a French flag patch. England smiled, noting the German and Italian patches visible on her pants and the Russian Flag boots. He knew on the other side there was even more, like the Prussian flag inside the hood, because he had made the damned thing!

She jumped forward, hugging the nation. He was caught by surprise, but hugged her back. "Is it…"

"Iggy, I'm back!" she mumbled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, spinning her. "But I can't be called Lux anymore, can I?" she pouted.

He let her go. "Actually, you can."

She jumped at his words. England paid for his tea and motioned for her to follow him. She strode up next to him, the Nordic flags hidden on the lower back of the jacket. "Vat do you mean I can still be called Lux?"

England chuckled. "It's in your name. Twice actually." She gave him a puzzled look. "Vi Luxembourg Luxus. That's your name. I made it that, even though you're not a country anymore." She stopped, shaking her head. While they continued walked, England explained everything to her. "And Canada still hasn't gotten over you. It seems like Romano might not have either."

Lux, as she was going to refer to herself forever now, nodded, "He's my drinking partner. I alvays beat him at holding my liquor. Funny to see an Italian drunk." she snickered. "But Canada…"

~_He muttered __'__no__'__ several times, his grip on Lux loosening._

"_No__…__ nononono!__"__ he muttered_

"_Cana__…__da__…"__ she whispered. Veneziano came up behind Canada, grabbing the back of his jacket and pulling him back. Lux slipped from Canada__'__s grip some more. __"__I__…__ Ich lie__…__be dich__…__ and I__'__ll__…__ be back__…"_

_He started to cry. __"__N-No!__"_

_She smiled sadly. __**"**__**Trust me.**__**"**_

Lux shook her head. "I kept my promise." she muttered. "And I'm going to surprise him after ze meeting."

0-o-0

_**From: Iggy~!**_

_hes heading ur way, Lux._

_**To: Iggy~!**_

_Thnx iggy!_

Lux sat on the steps of a large brick building. She glanced around, seeing two twin brunets and two almost identical blondes walking her way. She smiled, jumping down from her spot and walking towards the group. Lux pushed her glasses up her nose, smiling at them. When she had passed then, she glanced behind her, noting that Canada had stopped dead in his tracks. America turned to his brother. "Dude, what's the matter?"

Lux laughed as Canada sputtered something out to America, along the lines of 'she looked just like Luxembourg.'

Lux turned back around, walking back up to the shy Canadian and tapped him on the shoulder. Him, America, and the Italy's all turned to her. Lux stood in front of Canada, popped her knuckles. She smiled at him, "D-Do I know you?" Canada sputtered, seemingly unsure if he should have said that.

Lux nodded. "Canaque,-" she started, but never finished.

Canada grabbed her in a tight hug, which made the surrounding nations give him a confused look. Veneziano looked her over, seeing all the flag patches. He gasped, spontaneously hugging Romano, who pushed his brother off. Canada picked Luxembourg up and held her like you would a child.

"Luxembourg?" Canada whispered. The other three nations stepped closer. Lux wrapped her arms around Canada's neck, and whispered a yes. Canada's eyes widened, and his grip on Luxembourg tightened immensely. She hugged back as tight as she could. Romano looked them over, smiling slightly. Veneziano was bubbling over with happiness and America was both stunned and surprised. Canada put Lux down, who turned to Veneziano and Romano. She hugged Feli, who hugged her tighter than Canada did, somehow. And when he finally let go, Lux was about to turn to Romano when arms hugged her from behind. America wrapped her in the tightest hug yet, happy his 'sister' was back.

Once more, she turned to Romano, who had by now lost that smile he had. She loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, and was about to pull away when he hugged her back. Lux buried he face in his jacket, noting he still smelled like tomatoes, pasta, and the ocean. That had always been her favourite part about him. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "I missed my Drinking partner."

She laughed, "Even though you always lost?"

Scowling, He let her go, Lux doing the same. Lux turned back to Canada, who's face was now bright red and he looked on the verge of crying. She was going to ask him what was wrong, when he scooped her up in another hug. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, smiling when he kissed her neck and jaw. She leaned back a bit, enough to say that she didn't want him to let her go, but also enough to kiss him, which she did and he fully accepted. "Luxembourg, I m-missed you so m-much…" he kissed her again, shorter, sweeter.

"I'm yours forever, Canaque~" he blushed at the nickname Lux had given him. Feli bounced, stepping up and hugging the both of them, America copying him. Romano sighed, deciding not to be the asshole this time and joining them.

"I love you Luxembourg." Canada whispered, not a hint of terror in his voice.

"I love you all," she whispered, "But Canada, _ich liebe dich in zeit und ewigkeit~"_

_**~Fin~**_

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
